Dear Journal
by Thegypsybelle
Summary: Dear journal, I can't sleep again,every time I close my eyes I see that night! The night my nightmare began.
1. Dear journal

**Hey this is a prequel to total drama all stars my way I got the idea to wright about Gypsy's past from Sstar who reviewed total drama all stars my way thanks for idea dude I need the reviews to help me know what you want your the ones reading so help me out review pm and favorite!**

I awoke to the feeling of fire on my back "I guess the cuts left from my brothers abuse reopened " gypsy sighs and says under her breath" even when I show my mom the cuts and bruises my brother gives me she still makes up some thing like "oh you funny girl with your lies you probably just fell out of that tree your always in" gypsy said copying how her mom said it millions of times before *sigh* " what's the use" gypsy said getting out of bed and changing into black jeans, a green day

t-shirt, black hoodie,and converse.

*opening her window gypsy grabs her iPod and climbs out of the window making her way to her favorite tree,the one place she is truly safe* "Chien a little help" gypsy said as her eyes change color to orange ,she jumps 5ft and lands on the first branch and her eyes change back to brown. "Thanks" gypsy said as she starts to sing the song her brother use to sing to her before he went crazy.

"Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?

That must be so confusing for a little girl.

And I know you're going to need me here with you.

But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too.

This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,

And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away.

I can't remember what it made me say.

But I remember that I saw you frown.

I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown.

This magic keeps me

Alive, but it's making me crazy.

And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you.

Da da, da da da da da,

Da da, da da da da,

Da da da da da da

"I thought he was just singing it because he liked adventure time but now I know he was singing it for me so I would remember the old happy him the one my mom still sees the one who know they would loss their mind " gypsy said looking down at the house her eyes changing color to orange "that's weird there's a light on in Gypsy's moms room she doesn't get up for another hour or two"Chien said jumping out of the tree and going to cheek it out

Gypsy's eyes change color to pink as she opens her moms bedroom door "M..mom!" Sally yells looking at the body of her mom "she's with dad and soon we will join them" Philip said walking throw the fire,that light the room,like it wasn't even there "Phil.. Philip what are you talking about dad past away 8 years ago"gypsy said backing up and bumping into a wall gypsy didn't notice but her phone started calling her friend Ashlee "come on gypsy you don't want to keep mom and dad waiting any longer do you" Philip said grabbing gypsy and holding her head under the water in the sink

"Uhhh what happened,where am I"gypsy said looking around the white room and finding her friend Ashlee asleep next to her "hey ash wake up " gypsy said shaking Ashlee awake "omg gypsy your awake I'm so sorry are you ok"Ashlee said hugging gypsy "fine .. But .. I ..would ..like to breath" gypsy said trying to get air "oh sorry haha" Ashlee said letting go of gypsy "it's ok but where am i ?" Gypsy said looking around the room again

" gypsy your in the hospital, your brother tried to kill you ,your mom is ..."Ashlee said looking away but holding Gypsy's hand tight "my mom is what " gypsy said worried "your mom is dead your brother killed her and because you don't have anyone to take care of anymore you went up for adoption but I called me friend Chris to work something out and he adopted you" Ashlee said as she looked into your eyes and tiers started to fall from her eyes."oh..." Gypsy said looking down at the ground

"gypsy she told me to tell you that she's sorry that she didn't trust you she thought you were just blaming your problems on Philip because that's what teens do but she was wrong and she's so so sorry and she loves you with all her hart and she knows that you will get throw this without a tier but just let it out it's ok to cry " Ashlee said trying to make Gypsy' understand that she's not alone "I don't need to cry I'm fine really I just need some fresh air" gypsy said getting out of the hospital bed and going to put on her now dry t-shirt " gypsy you are in no condition to move after what happened" Ashlee said walking over to gypsy and putting a hand on Gypsy's shoulder

"Ash I'm fine really I just don't like this small room"gypsy said shaking Ashlee's hand off and going out side "ahhh omg omg omg"gypsy said running back into the room and hiding behind Ashlee "what? What's wrong gypsy" Ashlee said looking to the door gypsy just ran through "omg did he see me I hope he didn't see me omg what if he saw me " Sally said as she started pacing back and forth

"Um do I have he right room" Chris said walking into the room as gypsy hide behind Ashlee again " hey Chris long time no see" Ashlee said approaching Chris and leaving gypsy in the middle of the room "yeah haha Hey Ashlee so is this gypsy!?" Chris asked looking at gypsy who was like a statue then he saw her eyes change color to blue "yep gypsy say hi to my friend Ch..." Embluem cut her off " Chris as in Chris McLean total drama's host, and awarded the handsomest and the lest caring for campers in drama history" Embluem said walking over to Chris

" yep that's me"Chris said looking in Embluem's eyes that were now blue instead of brown "who did you do that" Chris asked getting closer to Embluem their eyes not losing focus on each other "do what mate"Chien said as her eyes Change color to orange "that your eyes keep changing colors"Chris said looking into Chien's eyes "Sheila you know what this dingo is talkin about"Chien said look at Ashlee

"Yeah well when ever you switch personalities your eyes change color right now there orange when your gypsy there brown ,Sally is pink, and Embluem is blue!" Ashlee said walking over to Chris grabbing him by the arm and walking to The door to leave "Chien we are leaving. Now get some rest you got a big day tomorrow"Ashlee said walking out the door


	2. Time for some drama

(Next day)

"uhhh still sore ah man it's only 5am, I wish I had my journal but I don't know where I put it . Man that night is just fuzz even though ash told me about it I don't remember what happened and where I put my journal after I got out of the tree " gypsy said sadly "I guess I could buzz a nurse in" gypsy said looking off into space

"No I got legs and they aren't broken i need to do things for my self no one can help me" gypsy said nodding her head no

Now up out of bed gypsy walks over to the nurses desk " excuse me but do you have a piece of paper" gypsy said looking down at the nurse "no I'm sorry but here" the nurse said giving gypsy 5 bucks "there's a store across the street that my friend owns tell her Rachel sent you over and she will give you a discount for a composition book" the nurse said smiling up at gypsy but you could see she had Pity in her eyes "thank you so much if my friends come please tell them I'll be right back" gypsy said knowing she was still sore and would be a while

(At the store)

"Hi a nurse by the name of Rachel told me to come here and buy a composition book" Sally said placing the book on the counter " oh ok well that will be $5" the store owner said taking the money from Sally " thank you" Sally said starting to walk away "wait... Here you need something to wright with" the store owner said handing Sally a ball point pen "thanks but I should probably get back to the hospital seeing how I'm supposed to be in bed and not walking around haha" gypsy said looking at the ground and rubbing the back of her neck

"ok but tell me one thing what's your name you look familiar ?" The store owner said smiling " my names gypsy " gypsy said picking her head and meeting the eyes of the store owner "that's why you look familiar wow how you've grown" the store owner said looking gypsy over " we know each other? " gypsy said her eyes fixed on the store owner " yeah I was a good friend of your dads you and him would come here for every thing haha my names jade by the way!so what happened where's your mom? " jade said with a smile that was so big it went from ear to ear

" my mom was killed by my brother and I don't really know what happened it's just fuss to me but my friend Ashlee told me about it" gypsy said looking back at the ground " oh I'm so sorry when did it happen" jade said stepping closer to gypsy "Two days ago it's all my fault if I stayed in the house instead of going in that stupid tree to draw I would have been able to save mom" gypsy said whipping her eyes and falling to her knees " no don't say that gypsy if it wasn't for that tree and you making the decision to go draw your brother could have killed you to " jade said kneeling down beside gypsy and hugging her

" I wish he killed me instead of mom I'm just a waste of space she was needed people counted on her I'm useless I only have one friend and I still don't know why she would want to be my friend in the first place" gypsy said whipping her eyes like crazy trying to stop her tears before they could fall and standing up " Don't say that your the only thing left of your mom and dad if you died there would be nothing left of them and your dad taught you better even if it was long ago he told you to be proud for with out your smilie and you your self the happiness would leave this world for you are the guardian of happiness" jade said looking deeply into Gypsy's eyes " thank you ... I should get back now goodbye" gypsy said walking out of the store

(Back at the hospital)

"Wow it's only 6am it felt longer haha *sigh* I need to wright about what happened or it will never go away" Edwin said walking in to the hospital room where gypsy is suppose to be in bed

*siting down on the bed Edwin wrights her name on the cover and opens to the first page and starts to wright * Dear dad I know you will never get this but that's ok because I know your watching over me, now that I think about it I guess moms up there looking over me too *sigh* I miss you I know I'm suppose to be the bad guy and all but I'm just to depressed I feel like I'm all alone now even though I got gypsy the owner of our body I can't talk to her, and the other personalities wouldn't understand to tell you the truth I think they don't even remember me. And that's what brought the demons I knew being alone would bring them but I thought it would be best if gypsy didn't know I existed"

*sigh* "i guess it worked" Edwin said as she closed the book and let gypsy take control as Ashlee and Chris walked through the door "oh your up good I thought chef would have to wait for you" Chris said walking to the end of the bed

"Yeah I've been up for a while now"gypsy said smiling up at Chris "well come on then we need to go shopping seeing how all your close were burned to dust" Chris said walking out with Ashlee and gypsy following not long after

*after shopping*

"Um Chris what are we doing at a boat dock" gypsy said looking at the water worried "Chef needs it to go pick up the other campers I'll met you at camp" Chris said handing gypsy her suitcase "what do you mean camp?" Gypsy said putting the suitcase in the boat

"Your a contestant for a million dollars at camp wawanakwa"Chris said staring to walk away to another boat "really this is a dream come true thanks Chris"Sally said existed "no problem I wasn't just gonna leave you home for the summer while I host total drama"Chris said as the boats captain Started Chris's boat

"And let's keep the adoption a secret or the other contestants will think it's rigged" Chris said as he waved goodbye to gypsy and left for camp

(Authors note)

how did you like the prequel to total drama all stars my way don't for get to review I can't move forward with my story's if you don't tell me what you want to do or wright about your reading it and thank you


End file.
